The King of Fighters 14
Summary The King of Fighters 14 is a continuation of the famous SNK/Playmore Tournament Fighting Game franchise. Story A Russian Millionaire named Antonov who had dclared himself the last "King of Fighters" is now sponsoring another KOF tournament, who will win is a matter of skill and determination. But what nobody will realize is that a great evil is about to take shape. Game Modes Story Play the game's story mode with a team of your choosing. Versus Play with a friend (physically) in this mode. Online Play against other gamers Online in this mode. Training Improve your skills in this mode. Tutorial Know the basics of this game in this mode. Gallery View any picutre, artoetk or even videos in this mode. Options Adjust the game's mechanics in this mode. Playstation Store Go to the Playstation Store and buy extra content here. Johnny's Review General Thoughts With almost a complete lack of new games for me to play. I had to find at least something. So, I found this. This was advertised all over Facebook for the last few weeks. So, I decided to give this a try. Graphics The grpahics are what you would expect from a game such as this. Both the background graphics and character sprites are very finely done and really bring out the sense of the fighting game. The lighting in the backgrounds are very superb as well as the character sprites as they are as fluid as you can possibly see them in a TFG. 'Grade: '''A+ Music The game's soundtrack is almost like in the recent Street Fighter games. Though, not much of a bad thing as TFGs are supposed to have a constant pace soundtrack. But this is something I actually expect out of a TFG (unlike the recent Mortal Kombat games which have a soundtrack that of a movie), despite it being a lot like, say Street Fighter 4. But it still a nice pieces of tunes to listen to. '''Grade: '''A- Sounds/Voice The sounds of the game are also very good. The hits are very dynamic as well as the sounds of punches and kicks and even special moves that, don't connect. The Backgorund sounds are also a good listen as well, brings out the environment you are currently in very nicely. The voices also sound good, though the character voices are all in Japanese (but there are English subtitles) but there are also English voices as well, just the anouncers' voices are English. '''Grade: ' A Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to that of Street Fighter (as it's a SNK/Playmore TFG after all), but unlike in Street Fighter, some of the character's special moves are very different when using different attack buttons (there are 4 in this game compared to 6 in Street Fighter). However, certain super combos require 2 attack buttons to perform. Like in the Marvel VS. Capcom ''games (well The King of Fighters was first with this) you can choose 3 characters (as the fighters fight in a 3-fighter team). Though it is recommended to choose the characters on a specific team (unlike in the Marvel VS. Capcom games). You can also power-up your fighter through "MaxMode" where the power of yourt fighter's punches, kicks special moves and super combos are 1.5 times stronget than they are normally. As mentioned before, the King of Fighters use a 4 button attack system, so it makes this easier to learn and understand than Street Fighter (in comparison), the combo system is also easier as you just have to mash a certain button in order to perform your fighter's combo (which can end in either a special move or a super combo if you're good enough. '''Grade: '''A Replay Value The Replay value of this game is somewhat limited as of right now. By completing the story mode with multiple teams, you can unlock certain videos, and by performing certain feats in the game, you can also unlock artwork for the game as well as certain characters. '''Grade: '''C+ Final Thoughts I am quite impressed with this game so far, because it is almost everything I expect out of a TFG (it is also something that I expected Street Fighter 5 to be. So, Capcom might have dropped the ball on this with SF5 (as I am waiting for an Arcade Mode to be released for SF5). This also means that KOF14 may be the TFG of the year. We can only hope for the best. '''Overall Grade: ' A-